The Truthful Chutzpah
by jessesfan0409
Summary: Dana Yates moved to PL against her will. Her secret from the past isn't something she's willing to tell. She wants Bradin but Bradin wants honesty before he starts anything with her. But her secret can kill... Literally!
1. The Truthful Chutzpah

**Disclaimer: Anything relating the show Summerland and the characters are not mine!

* * *

**

**Synopsis (Summery)-** Dana Yates just moved to Playa Linda, coming from a small neighborhood in Pennsylvania. Here she is a sweet and innocent girl, meeting the new guys of Playa Linda. With her looks, she knows that she can get anyone that she wants. But running into Bradin, she realizes that she can't have him. The more that she gets to know and study who he is, she finds out what he wants. Honesty and trust are first on his list. Dana realizes that those qualities aren't her strong point; she has a secret that _nobody_ knows about. Will she risk her past for the chance with a true surfer hottie?

* * *

NOTE: CHUTZPAH MEANS HEART/SPIRIT. I think it sounds cool though! ;-)

* * *

The Truthful Chutzpah

I slammed the car door, sitting down in the passenger seat. My mom sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. I sank down in my seat. I was disgusted with her and refused to talk to her. She looked at me and started to talk but I cut her off furiously.

"I don't want to talk to you ever again! You're making me move away from everyone that I love and care about! Why are you making my life a living hell?" I said angrily. Any time I said something inappropriate, my mom flipped and I figured at the time she needed a good piss off so I said it.

"Watch your mouth or it's gonna fill it up with soap," she thinks I'm twelve! "And I'm not trying to make your life a living hell. I just wanna get you out of this place. It's a disaster area and you might be next on the killers list. Do you want to die Dai? Because I don't want you to!" she said forcibly. I knew that she wanted all the best for me but I would never want to move away from the people in my life. Especially Kevin.

Kevin was my boyfriend. Oh boy was I lucky to have him. He was the guy that you would usually find in your dreams. The kind that every girl _wished they could have_ but never got. Well, I got him. And I was punished for it. Every girl in school teased me for being with Kevin out of jealously. And it wasn't bad until the pranks started. But I didn't care. I had my dearest Kevin to be there for me when it got to hard.

He had the most amazing crystal blue eyes one would ever see and blonde, almost white, hair that lain gently in front of his forehead. That was always my type, the ones with longer hair. He was built like a god and so tall. I still think to this day that I should've stood on boxes when I kissed him. It would've made things less awkward for sure. We worked through most of the troubles though. He said I was worth it.

I don't consider myself a total slut but I _could_ say that I've been in the river a few times. My hair is a stark chocolate and has natural crimson highlights. My figure is slim and smooth. I hate my legs though. They disgust me. My knobby knees give me headaches! On the other hand, my eyes, in my belief, are my best feature. They are a really luminous green color that almost looks like my dad's. His are darker. Of coarse, from what my mom says.

He left when I was eight, just old enough for me to remember. That damn bastard left a hole in my heart and an even bigger one in my mother's. She says it doesn't bother her but I know better. It hurts her. Sometimes, at night when I was little, I would hear my mom crying in her room. Hearing her cry often made me cry and we both cried ourselves to sleep.

But anyway, my mom packed up our belongings in a matter of ten minutes after she found out that the mass murderer that killed ten teen girls at my school hadn't been caught. He, supposedly went out to dinner with them, took them back to his house and butchered them outside. Their bodies were always scattered in a graveyard after about three days reported missing.

Thinking that could happen to me, my mom decided it best if we moved as far away from _my_ town. _MINE!_ I wasn't happy with her, but I guess she cared enough to go through with it, knowing it was best. That was the test. And it was always my dream to go to California. And it wasn't long before I realized that I could be happy there. But it was a problem for me because I had to face Kevin and say good-bye to my true love.

"I'll call you everyday then," he said innocently. I swallowed and shook my head. He shrunk.

"I don't…I don't really think that it would work. I'm going to be in California for the rest of my life and we'll probably only see each other twice. I really think after about a week we'd go metal. But I love you Kevin!" I hugged him as tight as I possibly could at that moment. I heard a small sniffle and a tear fell on my shoulder.

"I love you too babe. But, unfortunately, I get what your saying and I agree. I'll still call you though. It will be nice to talk to you as a friend. I don't want to loose that," I nodded and replied.

"Of course not. I'll e-mail you and text you every night too!" I gave him another hug and before he could reply I ran all the way to my house.

Sitting in the car with my mom for eight days and occasional stops and sights to see wasn't that bad. When we both are in good moods, we can stand each other. I was pretty happy. On the other hand, you haven't heard my mom sing. She is so funny but she can't sing a note better than a turtle can run. I always have earplugs handy when we are in the car and a song comes on that she likes. Unfortunately, sometimes that doesn't help much.

Finally, after eight long days, we arrived at our new home. It was beautiful! A two-story house with double sides windows that matched the door. The house was an illuminating green with white shudders and a while porch that ran all the way around the house. The inside was pretty much the same and I immediately ran for the upstairs to look for the room that I like. I found one after two minutes of searching. It was without a doubt the biggest and had three windows that glistened on the room. I was a happy girl then. I ran down the stairs and out the door without telling my mom where I was going.

* * *

I walked along the beach smelling in the fresh scent of the ocean. I closed my eyes and envisioned what the next lifetime in California would be like. It excited me. I could put my screwed up past behind me and start with a fresh new life and nobody will have to know about my idiotic decisions back home. This was my chance. Nothing could move me. 

But then the most beautiful creature walked past me at that moment. The most gorgeous guy in the world that I couldn't even see in my dreams was standing right in front of me.

"Do you have a cell phone that I could use?" he asked. I almost dropped to the floor and floated back to my feet. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Bradin Westerly. Are you new? You look a little dazed."

"Well, thanks for pointed that out. I'll try to be more casual knowing that a guy could walk up to me whom I don't know and ask for my cell phone," I had to be a smart-ass. He apologized with a smile and started to walk away. "Wait!" I ran up to him. "I'm sorry. I don't think making friends is going to come easy for me if I speak like this. I'm Dana Yates. I moved here from Pennsylvania today."

He stared me up and down, as did I. I don't know what he was thinking but he could've stared at me all day and I wouldn't have cared. He glared back into my eyes, which took my head to the clouds. I was falling badly! "That's okay. I definitely know what it feels like to be the new person and it sucks. Don't sweat it. My girlfriend and me are heading over to the Promenade to grab something to eat. I'm sure we could give you a run-over of this town and introduce you to some connections. This is a fun town after you become adjusted."

"Yeah, but did you say that you had a girlfriend?" I asked without thinking. I kept thinking that I was back in Penn and the guys fell for me. But now it was different. But I knew if I backed down now then I would never learn. I had to get a boy somehow.

"Yeah," he smiled and pointed to the brunette playing with a Frisbee. I nodded and smirked.

"Too bad," I tried to sound sexy. "Your hot."

I saw him blush and that made me smile. I did have him under my finger and all I had to do was give out the right bait. But I thought better, knowing that if I did it, I would be where I was in Penn. That couldn't happen again.

"Callie! Let's go! We have a new recruit!" he yelled to her. She came over and grabbed him hand. That burned in my stomach. She was pretty. Competing wasn't a good thing to do in a new place where I knew nobody and they knew everybody. "This is Dana."

"Hi," she said cheerfully. She volunteered her hand and I shook it, trying to be polite. "I'm Callie Daniels"

"It's great to meet you two. It's nice to know that I'm not alone. I was becoming to get nervous seeing all of these people and not one of them could care where I come or what I was doing here. Thank you for your kindness." It was nice to be nice for once. I was happy to be so kind. I thought it would work.

"No problem but can I use your cell phone now?" he asked. Forgetting, I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. He nodded a thank you and walked away to talk.

"This is so great. I have a new friend. Tell me all about yourself!" Callie said upbeat.

"Everything?" Not possible for me.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of my new story! Thanks! 


	2. About Dana

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created.

* * *

Chapter 2: About Dana

I think I was talking to Callie for a long time about my life back in Pennsylvania. Things that I forgot about for a really long time. Bradin had to go for a while. He said that he had chores to do at home. We talked for a short two minutes before he excused himself from the conversation. Callie, no sooner Bradin left, started on about Bradin. She was really taken with him. The way that she talked about him was unbelievable. I didn't think one could like a guy like that.

But then I thought about it. She told me so much about Bradin and the more that I learned, the more I wanted to talk to him and get to know him. He sounded to good for words. But every guy has secrets. I just had to find some out. _But what would bother me about him_, I thought.

"He doesn't like when people hide things," Callie continued, interrupting my thoughts. That was it though. He didn't like people who hid their thoughts. Well, I knew then and there that our further relationship would be a problem.

"That's a good thing. That means that he doesn't like keeping things bottled inside of him either," I said.

"Well, I don't know about that. But I'm not really sure if he hides things from me or not. I hope not. He told me mostly everything about him and always kept me in check with his life up to this point. I think," she looked really confused with the words coming out of her mouth. Hell, she was confusing me.

"Don't rack your brain, babe. I'm sure that he tells you the truth. He looks the part," I said trying to stop her from thinking to hard. Yeah, he did look the type. Hot with eye's to make you melt. That's my type! But he was taken, and that made me wanna die. It wasn't that Callie wasn't good for him, but I thought that he would've been better with me. Yeah, so I'm spoiled and have to want everything to myself. Who doesn't though?

"I'm sure your right," she said as she looked at her watch. "Shit, it's way past my bedtime," she said sarcastically. "Sorry, but my mom's gonna have another kid if she knows I stayed out past curfew. Here, call me and tell me all about your first official day at Playa Linda tomorrow and all the hot guys to hit on you!"

She handed me a small slip of paper with numbers and her name on it and rushed off. I was left in the dim café alone. It wasn't like me to be alone. Back home I couldn't walk in my house without someone talking to somebody. Big surprise, right? A spoiled little girl with all sorts of friends. Well, to tell you the truth, and I'm not bragging or whatever, but I wasn't always like I am now. I was shy and quiet and friends didn't come easily at first.

But then I met Kevin. Boy, things changed after that. I hung out with everyone I could meet. He made me that way, believe it or not. Then I got a little too wild and things got out of hand every once in a while. But back to the café.

"Excuse me," a tall dark haired boy said to me. "But we're closing in about 5 minutes."

"Thank you. I'll be out of here in two," I grabbed my purse and handed the boy a two dollar bill, paying for my banana split that I never finished.

"Thanks."

* * *

That next day was a Saturday. I was out trying to get a glimpse of what California was so famous for. The surfers caught my eyes. They were out there doing what seemed like fun to them, but some of them had the talent to go places. One surfer caught my eye first. He rode the waves like they were his. Shifting his weight back and forth to gain speed, them doing a spin and landing right back into the water like a dolphin in the current.

He was amazing at it and when I watched him I couldn't take my eyes off. He captured me. As I glared, I saw him approaching me. The closer he came the more I could see his amazing face. Then I realized that it was Bradin. I know, it's ironic but I was into him bad, I realized. He faced me then and slid his board under his arm and leaned to one side with an awkward grin on his beautiful face. I awoke from daydreaming and spoke.

"Aren't you the true Californian! You rock when it comes to surfing!" he rocked at anything. "You must've been surfing for years. Did your dad teach you?"

Now, looking back on this, I know that wasn't the best question to ask but I didn't know. He took it really well though. "Nah, he didn't know how to surf. Taught me how to play basketball, though. I actually grew up in Kansas. I've only lived here about a year. I just started surfing." he said in a sweet voice. "But thanks for the comment. I'm still learning but I've gotten better."

"That's really cool. How did you learn that fast?" I said. Now once again, what I was saying may sound really stupid now, but he didn't seem like the orphan type.

"I got a teacher," he laughed. "But I guess the snowboarding and water-skiing on vacation helped."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say. "Hey, um, did you say your father _didn't_ know how to surf? That's in past…"

"Yeah, I meant it that way. My parents are dead," I told you he took it okay. Probably better than I would've. "They died back in Kansas. That's why I came here. I live with my aunt, my siblings and her roommates."

"Oh, that's cool," I said.

"Yeah…thanks," at this point I was confused. Here he was telling me about his dead parents and all I said was 'cool' like an idiot and he was thanking me. I was thinking that he was a little too nice.

"Um…for what?" I had to ask. He was scaring me.

"For not going mushy on me and starting to console me and tell me all of these things I've heard ten zillion times. All that does is make it worse," he explained. And he was right. Whenever I told people about my dad leaving us when I was little they would try to console me, saying they knew what I was going through. How the hell would they know? They didn't loose a parent.

But the fact that he was thanking me was a little too much. I just didn't know what to say. Cool was the first thing to come out of my mouth. "Your welcome then. I mean, I understand what your saying. Like about my dad, when I tell people about him leaving me…I understand."

"Well then I guess we have one thing in common already. Wanna go get lunch and see what else we might have in common?"

I'd go anywhere if you were there, I thought. I smiled at the gesture and extended my hand to him. "Absolutely."

* * *

"So…we've almost talked ourselves into the ground and I still don't know why you moved here. Are you going to tell me?" Bradin asked me as we walked on the edge of the water. _No,_ I thought.

"Bradin, I…" Then a voice chimed in. Callie had came up behind us, calling our names.

"Hey, guys! I see you two are getting to know each other. That's awesome. I'm glad that I finally have a friend who doesn't flirt with my boyfriend. It's a relief," Callie said, sliding in between the both of us. Meanwhile in my head I was thinking, _I have my own way of flirting._

"Who does that?" Bradin asked clueless.

"Almost all of my friends Bradin. Boy, are you blind? Some of them, I swear, are close to shoving their tongues down your throat!" Callie said. Bradin smiled, blushing. "Don't let it get to your head. Your mine anyway."

She kissed him. It was the first time I saw them kiss. My eyes burned and my stomach was weak. I couldn't stand that. "Okay, right here guys!" I said breaking their kiss.

"Sorry," Callie said wiping her lips. "So what did you two find out about each other?"

Not as much as he wanted too. And not as much as I plan on telling him!

* * *

Did anyone find out the secret yet? I guess not. I didn't foreshadow enough…yet. I'll get more in there somewhere. There will be a point in this story where most of you should be able to figure it out. Until then, you can review and ask questions to get clues! I'm open and waiting for advice and questions! 


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and characters, which are not to be stolen, and I do not own ideas and characters from Summerland!

* * *

Chapter 3- I Must Be Dreaming

I sat on the beach on a Saturday afternoon watching the surfers do their thing on the waves. I'll say that most of them were better than some of the ones on most television shows. As the Playa Linda high surf team came in for a break, I stood and walked over to them to talk to Bradin. When I got about half way a tall brunette head stepped in front of me and cut me off. I looked at him awkwardly and waited for him to say something. He smiled but it didn't impress me.

"Can I help you?" I said with very little patience. I looked over my shoulder to see Bradin staring at me. I smiled and then frowned again when I looked back at the boy who still blocked my way.

"Baby, you can help me in a lot of ways," he said cockily. I looked at his face and then scanned the rest of his body all the way down to his feet and then back up. I was still not impressed at all. "You like something you see?"

"Yeah, behind you," I said and walked past him, shoving him to the side. Some of the guys laughed as I made my way through as the others just whistled. It was something that I was used to so I ignored it. I approached Bradin as he was drying off some. He looked so cute when he was wet.

"Hi. Nice line back there," he said laughing. I laughed with him as I saw his gorgeous smile. I was falling hard.

"Thanks, but it was true," I said and then realized that I was flirting with him. Callie floated into my head and her words about me being the only one that didn't flirt with him were heard.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He was really dense when it came to girls, I guess. I smiled, knowing that it was perfect timing to cover what I had just said previously.

"I don't know his name but he's so hot," I said and his expression changed. I saw a little bit of jealousy on his face but it had to be my imagination. His face, realizing that I was staring at him, changed back to the previous one with the smile.

"That doesn't help me too much with who it is," he laughed. "I don't usually judge.

"I would hope that you don't judge at all," I quipped. He laughed sarcastically and I smiled. His expression changed some again and then I wished I knew what he was thinking. Then, being totally oblivious, realized some guy staring at me with a blank appearance. "Who's that?"

"Umm, that's Toni. What the hell is he doing though?" he asked. I giggled lightly.

"I'm just too hot for him," I said smiling and he looked back at me with full attention.

"Yeah, you are," my eyes grew wide but I was dancing inside.

"Umm don't you have a girlfriend buddy?" I said, trying to sound calm.

"Yeah I do miss," he said mocking me. "But I can't give a friend a compliment?"

"Yeah but you have to find the line between complimenting and flirting," I replied.

"I'm sorry but you are really pretty. I may have a girlfriend but I know when I see someone I like. And…I like you," he said. My reaction was totally Dana. I kissed him, thinking I had a chance. I was waiting for him to pull away but he didn't. Instead, he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth. As he was kissing me the thought ran through my head, _I must be dreaming?

* * *

_

That's it for now. It's short but I really wanna get some of my other stories updated so instead of finishing this chapter like I was going to, I think I will leave you guys hanging to see what happens. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! It makes me sooo happy to know that people like this story. So keep it up and please review this chapter too! It'll make me really happy to know your opinions!


End file.
